My Teacher
by KimYeWook411
Summary: Pertemuan pertama yang sangat kekanakan. Yewook ff / Yaoi / Abal-abal
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Tittle : My Teacher  
>Genre : School Life &amp; Romance<br>Cast : YeWook  
><strong>**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Don't Plagiat & Typo berserakkan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Don't like don't read ^^**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Author Pov

Pagi ini seperti biasa semua orang melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Terlihat seorang namja manis memakai seragam 'SMA Sapphire' tengah berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-oarng yang sedang jalan. Sering kali ia menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya dan sering kali pula ia meminta maaf.

'Haish... 5 menit lagi. Kenapa harus ada acara Bangun kesiangan.'  
>Sesekali namja manis tersebut melihat jam yangg bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Sepertinya namja manis itu bangun kesiangan dan menyebabkan ia terlambat ke sekolah.<p>

Namja manis itu langsung saja menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kiri kanan. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah mobil Hitam yg dikendarai oleh seorang namja tampan melaju kearah Ryeowook -Namja manis tersebut-. Ryeowook pun tidak menyadari dan terus saja berlari sambil melihat jam tangannya. Dan sama halnya dengan pengendara mobil tersebut, ia juga sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di kursi belakang.  
>Orang-orang yg melihat ada mobil yang melaju ke arah nya, langsung saja mereka berteriak.<p>

"HEEYY... AWASS!"

teriak Orang-orang saat melihat mobil yg melaju ke arah ryeowook.

CKIIITTT...

**To Be Countinued **

**Saya kagak tau kapan akan melanjutkan nie ff jika reviewnya banyak, maka saya akan melanjutkan secepatnya :D **

**Gamsahamnida sudah membaca ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : My Taeacher**

**Genre : School life & Romance **

**Cast : YeWook **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Don't Plagiat & Typo Berserakkan **

**Ini hanya fiksi belaka, **

**Jika ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan**

**Dan sifat pemain di dalam ff ini hanya rekayasa semata xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^ **

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah apartement yg lumayan mewah, terlihat Seorang namja tampan sedang terburu-buru. sesekali ia mengumpat kesal karna lift yg akan digunakannya rusak dan terpaksa ia menggunakan tangga darurat. Ia berlari menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Dan langsung saja namja tampan itu melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yg akan ia tuju. Selama di perjalanan, Yesung -Namja tampan tersebut- tak berhenti-hentinya melihat jam yg melinggar di tangannya

'Ah.. Ponselku dimana?' ia mencari ponselnya sambil mengemudi. Ia mencari di sekitar tempat ia duduk dan terakhir ia memeriksa tempat duduk belakang mobil. Saat ia sudah menemukan ponselnya, ia mendengar teriakan orang-orang.

"HEY.. AWAS!"

Langsung saja yesung menatap kedepan dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menegtahui ada seorang namja yg berjalan –lebih tepat berlari- tanpa melihat kepan dan...

CKKKIIITT  
>langsung saja yesung menginjak rem mobil dan menyebabkan ia terbentur stir mobil.<p>

Dugh~

'Aww... Hampir saja ' ucap yesung membatin. Sedangkan sang Calon Korban diam tanpa pergerakan akibat kejadian yg menimpanya dengan wajah pucat pasih. Yesung segera turun dan menghampiri calon korbannya.

"Agasshi.. Gweanchana?" tanya yesung. "Ne, Aku baik-baik saja" ucap namja yg menjadi korban yesung sambil menggatur detak jantungnnya yg hampir tanggal (?) dri tempatnya. "Aku Minta Maaf" Kata yesung sekali lagi. Dan sang korban sudah bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya menjawab permintaan maaf yesung "Ne Gweancha..." ucapannya terputus karena getaran dari ponselnya.

Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrrtt...

Mata namja manis tersebut membulatkan matanya lucu saat membaca sesuatu dari ponselnya. "Agasshi Gwea... " ucapan yesung terputus karena namja manis tersebut langsung ber lari sehabis melihat ponselnya. "Tidak sopan sekali dia." ucap yesung sambil melihat jam tangannya. "OMO!Aku terlambat" langsung saja yesung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobil hitam tersebut ke tujuan awalnya.

-  
>Kini Ryeowook –Namja Manis- tengah berlari menuju sekolahnya. Ia terus teringat dengan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh sahabatnya.<p>

"From : Mochi China

Subject :

'Hyung, kau dimana 5 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup dan kau tak tak mau dihukum oleh Park Seosangnim kan? ' "

Seperti itulah isi dari pesan yang di terima ryeowook. Namja manis tersebut berhenti sejenak untuk menetralkan nafasnya karena lelah berlari. "MWO? Yaakk! Ahjusssi jangan di tutup gerbangnya tunggu aku." Ryeowook kembali berlaari saat melihat gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup.

"Ahjussi ...hah...hah..." kini ryeowook sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu wookie. Kalau tidak, kau pasti tidak di ijinkan masuk." Ucap ahjussi itu pada ryeowook. "Cah~ segera lah ke kelasmu jika kau tidak ingin di hukum." Ucap ahjussi yg akan menutup gerbang sekolah ryeowook.

"Ne Gomawo Ahjussi" ryeowook kembali berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 sebelumnya membungkuk kepada ahjussi tersebut. Ryeowook memaang cukup dekat dengan ahjussi tersebut. Bukan hanya dengan ahjussi itu saja, ryeowook juga dekat dengan hakseng lain karna sifat ceria dan ramahnya. Ryeowook menetralkan nafasnya saat ia telah tiba di kelasnya.

"Kau terlambat lagi Hyung." ucap seorang namja keturunan China.

"lebih tepatnya 'Hampir' mochi" ucap ryeowook pada namja yg ia panggil Mochi. Ryeowook mendudukan tubuhnya di samping namja yang ia panggil mochi tersebut sambil mengeluarkan buku novel kesukaannya setelah nafasnya kembali stabil.

"Hari ini Park Seosangnim tidak datang." Semua hakseng yang berada di kelas ryeowook bersorak saat seorang namja memberitahukan jika seosangnim mereka tidak datang.

"Tapi... Kita akan digantikan oleh Seosangnim baru." kini suara sorakan di gantikan menjadi nada kecewa.

"kenapa park seosangnim tidak datang hyung?" tanya henry pada Ryeowook dengan tampang polosnya.

"Mana aku tau Mochi. Kau kira aku anaknya" ucap ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. 

Cklekk 

Pintu kelas tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja tampan yang membuat kelas tersebut yang tadinya ribut kini menjadi hening.

"Hyung... lihat." ucap henry tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok seosangnim baru mereka.

"Ya aku tau dia adalah seosangnim pengganti." ucap ryeowook cuek tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yg ia baca.

"Hyung... Dia tampan." lanjut henry.

"Kau suka padanya? Maka siap-siap saja namjachingumu mengamuk" lanjut ryeowook lagi.

"Annyeong haseyo" sapa seosangnim baru mereka.

"Apa kau yang akan menggantikan Park Seosangnim?" tanya seorang yeoja.

"ne" ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum manis membuat para namja yang berstatus Uke dan para yeoja jatuh ke pesonanya.

"Bolehkah kami tau siapa namamu seosangnim?" ucap salah satu namja.

"Aaa~ Mian aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Annyeong Haseyo Kim Yesung Imnida." Ucap yesung sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya yang membuat matanya menjadi sipit.

"Seonsae, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya salah satu yeoja yang biasa di panggil Dara.

"Aku belum mempunyai kekasih." Jawab yesung.

"Bolehkah kami meminta alamt apartementmu seonsae?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantikyang biasa di panggil Kristal.

"Ah, itu Privasi" ucap yesung. "Dan bisakah kita memulai untuk belajar?" tanya yesung yang di sambut dengan nada kecewa para hakseng. Yesung memerhatikan seluruh kelas dan pandangan, berhenti pada salah satu muridnya yang asik dengan dunianya.

"Hyung" panggil henry pelan. Tapi ryeowook tak mengubrisnya.

"Ekhem" mendengar suara deheman seseorang, ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca ke arah suara. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu saat tau siapa seosangnim barunya. Begitu pula dengan yesung.

**Ryeowook POV **

Mwo? Bukankah dia yang hampir menabrak ku tadi pagi? Kenapa ia ada disini. "Bisakah kau menyimpan bukumu? Hmmm... Kim Ryeowook?" astaga apakah dia akan menjadi seosangnim yang mengajar di kelasku?

"Ryeowook-ssi Gweanchana?" aku kembali ke alam sadar ku saat merasakan lengan henry menyenggol tanganku. "N..ne... seonsae" astaga kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini.

**Yesung POV **

Bukankah dia yang hampir ku tabrak tadi pagi? Jadi, dia akan menjadi muridku selama guru park tidak masuk. "Bisakah kau menyimpan bukumu? Hmmm... Kim Ryeowook?" jadi, nama kim ryeowook. Nama yang bagus.

"Ryeowook-ssi Gweanchana?" ucapku saat melihat ia melamun.

"N..ne... seonsae". Hey... kenapa ia gugup? Apa mungkin ia menyukaiku? Mungkin saja.

**Author POV**

"Baiklah, buka buku Biologi kalian kita akan memulai belajar." Ujar yesung sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempat ryeowook duduk.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya henry saat melihat ryeowook yang gugup saat melihat seonsae mereka.

"Aniya, lebih baik kita perhatikan seonsae kim menjelaskan" ucap ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan henry hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke depan dimana guru baru mereka menerangkan pelajaran biologi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**To Be Continued **

**Gamsahamnida sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini :D maaf apabila ada salah kata dan penulisan dalam ff ini. maklum saja namanya juga manusia :D tak luput dari kesalahan :D and jangan lupa Review nya ^^ **

**Thank You ^^******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle :My Teacher **

**Genre : School Life & Romance **

**Cast : YeWook**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Don't Plagiat & Typo Berserakkan **

**Ini hanya fiksi belaka, **

**Jika ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan**

**Dan sifat pemain di dalam ff ini hanya rekayasa semata ****XD. **

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^ **

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV **

Kini Ryeowook dan Henry tengah berada di Kantin sekolah. Dimana semua hakseng akan mengisi perut mereka saat jam makan siang tiba.

"Hyung, kau kenal dengan Yesung seonsae? " tanya henri pada ryeowook. pasalnya saat di kelaa tadi, ryeowook terkejut saat tau yang akan menggantikan Park Seonsae adalah yesung dan itu membuat henry penasaran.

"Aniya" jawab ryeowook sambil menyuapkan makan siangnya.

"Tapi tadi kau seperti sudah mengenalnya." Tanya henry lagi.

'Hah~' ryeowook menghembus nafas beratnya.

"Wae Hyung?" tanya henry.

"Tidak ada mochi~" Henry memutar matanya malas karna sudah beberapa kali henry membujuknya, tapi ryeowook tidak mau juga menceritakannya.

"Henry-ah" panggil ryeowook.

"Eehhmm" ucap henry sambil meminum orange Juicenya.

"Aku akan Dijodohkan."

BYUURR

'Uhuk...Uhuk...Uhuk..." henry menyemburkan minumnya saat mendengar kata-kata ryeowook.

"Yaakk! Hati-hati kalau minum mochi! Bagaimana kau mati tersedak? Aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh kekasih tinggimu itu." ucap ryeowook sambil mengusap punggu henry yang masih terbatuk.

"Kau berlebihan hyung. Aku tak akan mati karna tersedak." Kata henry kesal dan ryeowook hanya tersenyum tak jelas.

"Kau akan dijodohkan hyung?" tanya henry memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak bermasalahn.

"Euumm" ryeowook hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lesu. "Eomma akan menjodohkan ku dengan anak temannya. Aishh! Eomma ada-ada saja." Ucap ryeowook saat teringat ucapan eommanya kemarin malam.

"Mungkin Chullie eomma inin kau segera mempunyai pendamping yang bisa menjagamu."ucap henry pada ryeowook. ryeowook hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lemas. "Sudahlah. Nanti kita bahas lagi, sekarang kita lanjutkan makannya yang tertunda karena berita yang tiba-tiba itu." ujar henry. Kini henry dan ryeowook kembali melanjutkan makan mereka yang tertunda.

**# MY TEACHER # **

Di sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruangan para guru, terlihat Yesung yang sedari tadi diam sambil mengetuk meja kerjanya dengan jari telunjuk.

'Jadi dia murid disini? tapi kenapa tadi aku tidak mengetahuinya?'. Yup, yesung sedang memikirkan namja yang hampir menjadi korbannya tadi pagi saat ia ingin berangkat kerja.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Lamunan yesung terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar.

_**From : Kyuhyun **_

'_**Hyung, eomma menyuruhmu datang kerumah nanti malam ada yang mau eomma katakan.' **_

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya saat membaca pesan dari dongsaengnya

**Yesung POV **

Hah~ aku tau, pasti eomma akan membicarakan tentang perjodohan itu. ne eomma akan mendojohkanku dengan anak dari sahabatnya saat SMA dulu. Katanya, ia sudah berjanji akan menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya waktu akau masih kecil. Aiisshh! Eomma ada-ada saja.

**Author POV **

Teettt *anggap suara bel

Bel berbunyi bertanda jam istirahat telah usai. Itu tandanya, semua hakseng harus kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya begitu juga bagi 2 orang namja imut dan manis ini. mereka berdua berjalan di koridor menuju kelas mereka.

"Hyung, kau tau orang yang akan di jodohkan olehmu?" tanya henry tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang ia mainkan.

"Belum. Kata eomma aku akan bertemu dengannya besok saat makan malam." Ucapnya. Ryeowook melirik kearah henry yang asik dengan ponselnya.

"yakk! Mochi! Simpan dulu ponselmu saat sedang jalan!" ucap ryeowook sambil mengambil ponsel henry dengan cepat. Dan membuat yang punya terkejut.

"Yaakk! Hyung kembalikan ponselku. Kau menggangguku." Ucap henry saat ryeowook mengambilnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Mengganggu apa eoh? Apa aku mengganggu acara kencanmu dengan kekasihmu eumm?" ucap ryeowook.

"Kau tidak tau rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau cintai begitu lama hyung." Ucap henry masih mencba mengambil ponselnya dari ryeowook.

"Hanya 8 bulan saja apa yang lama" ucap ryeowook santai.

"Yaakk! Itu lama pabbo! Cepat kembalikan ponselku KIM RYEOWOOK." teriak henry sambil menekan kata Kim Ryewook.

"Yakk! Dongsaeng kurang ajar! Panggil aku hyung.!" Kini ryeowook yang berteriak.

"Aniya, sebelum kau kembalikan ponselku." Balas henry yang masih mencoba mengambil pnselnya dari tangan ryeowook. sedangkan ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengejek henry. Ryewook sangat suka melihat wajah henry yang sedang kesal. menurutnya tampak begitu imut.

"Yaakk! Kim Ryeowook!lihatlah kalau kau sedang berjalan" Ucap henry kembali saat melihat ryeowook berjalan mundur tanpa melihat jalan. Hingga...

Bugh

Grep

"Hyung!"

**# MY TEACHER # **

Kini yesung tengah berjalan di koridor menuju kelas yang akan ia ajarkan hari ini. yesung sesekali melamun memikirkan perjodohan itu. ia bingung, apakah ia harus menerimanya tau menolak perjodhan konyol ini. saat yesung jalan ia mendengar teriakan seorang hakseng.

' Yaakk! Dongsaeng kurang ajar! Panggil aku hyung.!'

'Aniya, sebelum kau kembalikan ponselku.'

Yesung berjalan menuju arah suara dan saat ia akan berbelok, terdengar lagi teriakan

'Hyung!'

Bugh

Grep

**# MY TEACHER # **

Henry berteriak saat ryeowook tak sengaja ditabrak oleh hakseng lain yang sedang berlari. Dan ryeowook terkejut saat seseorang menangkap tubuhnya dan seperti eerr... memeluknya. Ryeowook terpaku saat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"Gweanchana?" tanya yesung –orang yang menangkap ryeowook. ryeowook tersadar dan menjauhi yesung.

"Ne Gweanchana seonsae. Gamsahamnida~" ucap ryeowook sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Ah, untung ada seosangnim. Kalau tidak, mungkin ryeowook hyung jatuh dan membuat ponselku rusak." Ucap henry membuat ryeowook melihat kearahnya.

"Yakk! Mochi, jadi kau hanya mengkhawatirkan ponselmu saja eoh?" ucap ryeowook kesal sambil memberikan jitakan manis di kepala sahabatnya saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya ini hanya mengkhawatirkan ponselnya saja. Yesung tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran kecil yang ditimbulkan kedua namja manis yang berada didepannya.

"Aish.. sudahlah hyung. Gomawo seonsaengnim sudah menyelamatkan ponselku" ucap henry yang membuat ryeowook menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda ia sedang kesal.

'ah, kyeopta' iner yesung melihat ryeowook yang menggembungkan kedua pipina. "Gweanchanja?" ucap yesung pada ryeowook.

"ah..." ucapan ryeowook terputus akibat suara teriakan seseorang.

"Hey kalian! Kenapa masih diluar! Cepat kembali ke kelas!" mendengar suara yang sangat familiar oleh henry dan ryeowook –bahkan semua hakseng- membuat mereka berdua segera berlari menuju kelas mereka sebelum mereka mendapat hukuman dari Lee seosaengnim yang berpredikat sebagai guru kedisiplinan yang akan menghukum siswanya apabila mereka tidak masuk kekelas aat bel berbunyi.

Yesung tersenyum melihat kedua muridnya yang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil padahal mereka sudah menginjak kelas XI SMA. Dan yesung melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti tadi menuju kelas yang akan diajarkannya.

**# MY TEACHER # **

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke atas ranjang kingsize yang ada dikamarnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'Bukankah dia orang yang hampir membunuhku tadi pagi? Kenapa bisa menjadi seosangnimku?'

Lamunan ryeowook buyar saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok~ Tok~

"Chagiya, eomma boleh masuk?" ucap seorang dari luar kamar ryeowook.

"Ne eomma" teriak ryeowook membalas ucapan orang yang memanggilnya.

Clek

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja yang sangat cantik.

"chagiya, bersiap-siaplah kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga calon suamimu." Ucap heechul -eomma ryeowook-.

"Mwo? Bukankah besok malam eomma?" tanya ryeowook dengan ekpresi keterkejutannya.

"Tidak jadi chagiya." Ucap heechul dengan santainya. "cepatlah bersiap-siap eomma akan menunggu di bawah" ucap heechul berlalu dari kamar putra manisnya.

"Eomma menyebalkan" teriak ryeowook yang masih didengarkan oleh heechul. Sedangkan heechul hanya terkikik mendengar teriakan sang anak.

**# MY TEACHER # **

Yesung sudah berada di rumah kedua orang tuanya.

"yesung-ah, hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan keluarga calon istrimu." Ucap kangin –Appa yesung-

"terserah kalian saja." Ucap yesung datar.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kajja, mereka pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap seseorang namja yang masih terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kyunie, eomma pergi. Jaga rumah oke" ucap leeteuk -eomma yesung- pada putra bungsunya.

"Ne eomma." Ucap kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari PSP kesayangannya.

Appa dan eomma yesung jalan terlebih dulu dan diikuti oleh yesung dibelakang. Yang sebelumnya melempar bantal sofa pada dongsaengnnya.

**#Evanesce Restoran **

Kini yesung bersama kedua orang tuanya sudah tiba di resto tempat keluarganya dan keluarga calon istrinya membuat janji.

"maaf membuat kalian lama" ucap sesorang dari arah samping yesung.

"Gweanchana Chulli-ah" ucap eomma yesung ramah. "Calon menantuku mana? Kenapa tidak kelihatan?" ucap kangin saat tidak melihat calon menantunya sekaligus calon istri putranya.

"Tadi dia ketoilet sebentar." Ucap hankyung -appa ryeowook- ramah.

"ah, tampan sekali calon memantuku" ucap heechul saat melihat yesung.

"annyeong ahjumma, kim yesung imnida" ucap yesung ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, aku sudah tau namamu" ucap heechul sambil tersenyum pada yesung. Setelah menyuruh tamunya duduk, kini kedua keluarga itu berbincang dan membiarkan seorang namja yang kesal karna diabaikan.

"Mianhae aku terlambat." Ucap seseorang yang berada dibelakang yesung. Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Gweanchana chagiya" ucap leeteuk ramah pada calon menantunya. "Chagiya, kenalkan dia calon 'Istri'mu" ucap eomma yesung pada putranya.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kirinya tempat ia duduk sekarang. Mata sipit yesung membulat karna terkejut saat ia tau siapa calon Istrinya. Tak yesung saja yang terkejut, orang yang sedang berdiri di samping yesung pun membulatkan matanya lucu saat tau yesung yang akan menjadi calon Suaminya.

"SEOSAENGNIM/RYEOWOOK?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **

**Hay.. hay.. saya kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter ke-2 :D mianhae kalau cahp kedua ini tidak sesuai atau ada kata-kata yang salah :D dan juga terimakasih sudah memberikan Reviewnya **

**:D . Thank's Guys ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle :My Teacher **

**Genre : School Life & Romance **

**Cast : YeWook**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Don't Plagiat & Typo Berserakkan **

**Ini hanya fiksi belaka, **

**Jika ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan**

**Dan sifat pemain di dalam ff ini hanya rekayasa semata ****XD. **

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^ **

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV **

Kini Yesung duduk berhadapan dengan ryeowook. Mereka hanya duduk diam dengan pikiran masing-masing, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka asik dengan obrolannya.

'Jadi... yesung seosaengnim yang akan menjadi calon suamiku?'

'Kim ryeowook yang notaben sebagai muridku disekolah dan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon Istriku?'

itulah isi pikiran Ryeowook dan Yesung. Sesekali yesung melirik ryeowook yang tengah asik dengan makan malamnya.

"Baiklah. Kami sudah berdiskusi, jika kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Kira-kira 3 minggu lagi." ucap Heechul sambil melihat ke arah Hankyung dan KangTeuk.

"Uhuk...Uhuk..." ryeowook yang tadinya tengah minum, terbatuk dengan kata-kata appanya barusan. Begitu pula dengan Yesung.

"Mwo? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya yesung.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik." ucap heechul santai.

"Yaakk! Eomma, kau tega sekali dengan anakmu. Aku masih sekolah eomma~" ucap ryeowook sambil merengek karena keputusan heechul tadi.

"ne ahjumma, lagi pula wookie sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian." ucap yesung mencoba membujuk eomma ryeowook.

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya kangin pada yesung.

"Tentu saja dia tau ahjussi, dia itu seonsai ku." ucap ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya yg entah kenapa membuat jantung seorang yesung berdetak dengan cepat. 

Degh~ 

'aish... dia itu sangat manis untuk ukuran namja.' iner yesung saat melihat ryeowook yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah ya aku pula" ucap kangin dengan senyum yang tak jelas.

"Aish.. Dasar pabo." ucap heechul pelan tapi masih dapat didengarkan oleh kangin.

"yaak!..." belum protes kangin usai, seseorang sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Berhentilah." ucap leeteuk sambil memberikan deathglarenya kepada Kangin dan Heechul.

"lupakan." ucap kangin saat mendapatkan deathglare dari sang Istri.

"Jadi, kau mau pernikahanmu di percepat? Baiklah. Hari pernikahanmu akan dilaksakan seminggu lagi." ucap heechul tanpa beban, tanpa melihat ekspresi anaknya dan calon menantunya.

"MWO/MWO?" 

**# My Teacher #**

Ryeowook nampak lesu disekolah. Yup, iya masih memikirkan perkataan kedua orang tuanya tentang hari pernikahnnya dengan seosangnimnya-yesung-.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook terkejut saat ada seorang yang mengejutkannya.

"Yaakk! Mochi china. Kau mengejutkanku! Bagaimana kalau aku punya penyakit jantung mungkin aku sudah mati di tempat.!" ucap ryeowook skartis.

"Kau berlebihan hyung." ucap henry dan duduk di samping ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya henry pada ryeowook saat melihat hyung kesayangannya terlihat lesu.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." jawab ryeowook tanpa semangat.

"memikirkan apa?" tanya henry sekali lagi.

"Henry-ah aku akan segera menikah." ucap ryeowook tanpa mengubah posisinya –meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ne aku tau kau akan menikah hyung, dan siapa calon suamimu?" henry mulai tertarik dengan percakapannya dengan ryeowook.-sebenarnya dia sudah tertarik sejak ryeowook tidak semangat-.

"aku akan menikah dengan... Yesung Seosangnim." ucap ryeowook pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh henry.

"maksudmu Jong Woon Seonsae?" tanya henry sekali lagi. Dan hanya dianggukan oleh ryewook.  
>"Oh" ucap henry santai. Hingga...<p>

1...

2...

3...

"MWO? YESUNG SEONSAE?"

Semua mata yang berada dikelas memandang ke arah mereka. "Yakk! Mochi, bisakah kau tidak berteriak eoh?" ucap ryeowook kesal sambil menutup kedua telinganya karena teriakan henry tadi.

"Hyung, Kau serius?" ucap henry menghiraukan kekesalan ryeowook. "Kau serius akan menikah dengan Yesung Seonsae?" lanjut henry memastikan.

"Ne. Ak..." belum selesai perkataan ryeowook, seseorang memotong perkataanya.

"Siapa yang akan menikah dengan yesung Seonsae eoh?" ucap salah seorang yeoja berambut lurus. Kini didepan Ryeowook dan Henry berdiri 9 Yeoja yang bisa dikatakan sebagai Fansgirl Yesung. Yup, yesung baru beberapa hari mengajar di sekolah, ia sudah memiliki fans baik Yeoja maupun namja yg berstatus menjadi uke.

"Yak! Jawab pertanyaanku." sekali lagi yeoja berambut panjang yg sering di panggil Yuri berteriak didepan HenWook membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Tentu saj...hhmmppff" ryeowook segera menutup mulut henry karena ia hampir saja membocori rahasianya di depan Ke-9 yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Molla." ucap ryeowook gugup.

"Sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu Yul-ah." kini seorang yeoja berambut pendek yang sering dipanggil Sunny menambahkan.

"Jika mereka meyembunyikan sesuatu, apa urusannya dengan kalian?" semua pandangan mengarah ke pintu kelas ryeowook.

"Seosangnim", "apa urusannya dengan kalian?" ucap yeoja yang tiba-tiba muncul di kelas ryeowook.

"Tidak ada Seonsai." ucap yuri.

"Kembali ke kelas kalian masing-Masing." ucap yeoja cantik tersebut.

"awas jika kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami apalagi tentang yesung seonsae, abis kalian berdua." Kini, ke-9 yeoja tersebut keluar dari kelas ryeowook dan suasana kembali seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, Saya disini akan menggantikan Guru Lee yang tidak bisa hadir karena sesuatu. Buka buku Fisika kalian halaman 156 dan kerjakan latihan tersebut." ucap yeoja tersebut kepada semua hakseng yang berada di kelas ryeowook.

"Ne Seonsae" ucap mereka serempak.

"Nah kau, Ikut dengan ku." yeoja yang dipanggil seonsae tadi menujuk kearah ryeowook agar namaj imut itu mengikutinya.

"Hyung, Tenang saja. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja." henry memberi semangat kepada hyungnya yang sedikit gugup.

#Diluar Kelas

"Kau yang bernama tan ryeowook?" ucap yeoja cantik itu pada ryeowook.

"Ne seonsae" ucap ryeowook dengan kepala menunduk takut.

"Hey... kenapa kau menunduk eoh?" ucap Victoria –seonsae ryeowook. ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"ah ya, kau belum mengenalkukan?" tanya victoria dan berhasil membuat ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya.

"aku kenal dengan seonsae, Victoria. Itu nama seonsaekan? Tapi, aku tidak tau namanya asli seonsae karna seonsae jarang masuk ke kelas ku." Ucap ryeowook dengan tampang polosnya.

"ishh... kalau itu aku tau. maksudku, kau mengenalku?" tanya victoria kepada ryeowook. ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya tanda ia bingung apa yang dikatan oleh seonsae cantiknya ini.

"Maksud seonsae?"

"Aissh... kau itu manis tapi, kenapa kau pabo eoh?" ucap victoria sambil mencubit kedua pipi tirusnya. "pantesan ahjumma memilihmu menjadi menantunya" lanjut victoria menambahkan kerutan di kening ryeowook.

"kau itu calon istrinya yesungkan?" tanya victoria berhasil membuat ryeowook terkejut-sangat.

"Dari mana seonsae tau?" tanya ryeowook masih dengan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aiigo... tentu saja aku tau. aku ini sepupunya yesung."

"Mwo?"

**# My Teacher #**

#Airport

Seorang namja tinggi yang sangat tampan, berjalan melalui beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum karna ketampanannya, dan ia berjalan sambil menarik kopernya. Namja tampan itu baru saja tiba di korea beberapa menit yg lalu dari luar negri menuju dimana seorang sudah menunggunya.

"Hyung... Aku merindukanmu." ucapnya pada orang yang dipanggilnya hyung.

"Tapi aku tidak." ucap orang tersebut.

"kalau tidak, kenapa kau menjeputku eoh?" tanya kesal.

"Karna aku disuruh oleh eomma. Sudah lah, eomma appa sudah menunggu di rumah." ucap namja tersebut meninggalkan namja tampan itu sendiri.

"Yakk! Aish. Dia sungguh menyebalkan aku merasa kasihan kepada orang yang akan menjadi istrinya." namja tinggi tersebut berjalan menyusul hyungnya yg sudah terlebih dulu.

'Chagiya, Bogosphipo~' ucap dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued ^^ **

**Hay.. hay.. saya kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter ke-3 :D mianhae kalau cahp kedua ini tidak sesuai atau ada kata-kata yang salah :D dan juga terimakasih sudah memberikan Reviewnya **

**:D . Thank's Guys ^^**


End file.
